Courage
by theidealist21
Summary: Hinata works as Naruto's temporary assistant and they grow closer. Will she be finally able to tell him her feelings?
1. Prologue

"Hinata pleaaaaaase?"

Naruto was giving her the puppy eyes but even without it, she would've agreed to do it. Not because he is the Hokage but because she likes to help people out if she can, not to mention the person she likes.

"I cannot believe Mori-san! If she told me about her resignation earlier, I wouldn't have to bother you like this! Don't worry! It's just until the replacement arrives! "

"I-it's okay Hokage-sama. I don't really have many things to do because it's already summer break in school."

"Really? That's so great! Thank you so much Hinata!"

She felt her body stiffen when he suddenly hugged her. If she was younger, she would've fainted right then and there. Yes, oh yes. Hyuuga Hinata has finally conquered her chronic shyness around Naruto.

"Y-you're w-w-wel-welcome H-h-ho-hokage-s-sama."

…or maybe not.

* * *

A/N: Hi~ Sooo. This is my first time writing a fanfiction! I thought of giving it a try so why not? Please please R&R! I would really really really (_reaaaaally_) appreciate it! :)


	2. Chapter 1 - Preparation

I-I'm so sorry for the late update! (╥_╥)

I have no reason other than the fact that I had no inspiration at all to finish this chapter. *sobs* I hope you like it though!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"You seriously accepted his job offer?"

Hanabi looked incredulously at her. They were taking a break from training when she finally told her sister about her new job. Despite their initial awkwardness around each other when they were younger, they slowly grew closer and now, they were the best of friends.

"Yes. I don't see anything wrong with it."

"The elders might."

Oh. She forgot about them. Despite Naruto being Hokage and remaining civilized with them, they still don't like him because numerous changes that he brought in their family in spite of the support that her father, the head of the family, gave him.

"Don't worry about it Hanabi-chan. It's only a temporary job."

"If you say so. But don't say I didn't warn you."

They finished their tea and went back to training when they heard a knock on the room. It was Neiji. He was wearing a scowl and his face was red.

"Hinata-sama, Hokage-sama is looking for you," he said and stomped out of the room. She looked at Hanabi who just shrugged and threw her a towel.

"You better go to your loverboy."

"H-Hanabi!" Hinata felt her cheeks redden. Her sister just laughed and went out of the room.

_I wonder why he's here. My work will not start until tomorrow. _

She breathed deeply before opening the door.

"Good morning Hokage-sama."

She saw Naruto standing next to the bookshelves holding a picture frame. He greeted her with a smile. He was only wearing a simple black shirt and jeans but still managed to exude a confident aura. He was like the sun, she thought, with the sunrays hitting his expressive face. It was as if the light was coming directly from him, giving her warmth. This made her heart beat even faster.

"You look really cute here." It was a picture of her when she was just a toddler. She felt her face heat up (definitely not because of the morning sun) but she still managed to smile and thank him.

_Stay calm Hinata. You can do it._

"Please take a seat." she said and Naruto obeyed. "So, what brings you here Hokage-sama?"

"You could just call me Naruto, you know. It's just the two of us."

"But…"

"Please?"

"Well, okay. But I am still going to call you Hokage-sama when I start working." She compromised.

"Sure!" was all that he said and continued smiling at her. His eyes were twinkling and she looked at him questioningly.

"Oh! Yeah! I've come to give you this." He gave her a little notebook with white and lavender floral pattern and smiled sheepishly. "It's a journal. Well, of course you know that it's a journal. I came across a shop and I immediately thought of you when I saw it…"

Her heart swelled. She didn't expect this kind of gesture from him and to think that she was on his mind when he bought it. A smile slowly appeared on her face as she listened to his explanation.

"…I just bought it as a thank you gift for agreeing to be my assistant so…" he searched her face for any reaction. "…do you like it?"

"Y-yes! I-I really like it, Naruto-kun. But you shouldn't have bothered to buy something for me. A thank you is enough." She managed to smile brightly at him but the inner Hinata wanted to bear hug him. _Calm yourself Hinata. No need to crush him to death just to show your affection._

For a moment Naruto fell silent and just looked at her as if he was hypnotized.

"I…uhh."

"Is there something wrong Naruto-kun?" Did she say something? Surely she didn't do anything that would upset him.

"N-no!" He shouted and winced. "Sorry. I just thought of something weird. Uhm…I guess I'll have to go now. I still have to do some stuff in the office."

Still not entirely convinced, Hinata just nodded and decided not to question him further. She accompanied him until they arrived at the gate.

She faced Naruto. "Thank you again, Naruto-kun. For the gift."

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow, Hinata!" He waved and walked away.

* * *

"Do you know what this means, Hinata?" Ino's eyes were twinkling. They were sitting inside a café while waiting for Tenten who called for a meeting after finding out that she will be working as Naruto's temporary assistant.

"Uhm…" she thought hard "…that I would have to work—"

"This is your chance!" Ino exclaimed.

"Chance to what?"

"Chance to make him fall in love with you, silly! It's time for you to learn how to flirt!"

"W-w-w-w-what are you talking about?!" she was incredulous. Making Naruto fall in love with her was not what she had in mind when she agreed to take the job and definitely not flirting with him either.

"Oh come on Hinata! Please don't pass out on this opportunity!" Ino reached for her hand and looked at her intently. She didn't know how to respond and was relieved to see Tenten arrive.

"Hey what's up?"

"I was just telling Hinata about our plan to help her make Naruto notice her."

"So…?" Tenten waited for her answer.

"I-I don't think that's appropriate. I just want to help Naruto with his work and I have no intention of f-f-flirting with him." Her face felt very hot. Just thinking about it makes her want to faint.

"Okay. So maybe you're not the flirting type. But you should at least drop hints that you like him!"

"Ino's right, Hinata. Just do something that would make him notice you!"

Hinata fell silent.

Notice her. Well, he does notice her but not in a romantic way. Their friendship grew as they grew older. They've had missions together, hung out with the other ninjas, and sparred with each other. There's nothing more she could ask for. She was not expecting him to reciprocate her feelings. She's contented to be by his side even as a friend. Somehow, she felt a bit of sadness at the thought.

But her silence was misinterpreted by the two ladies. Silence means yes, after all and before she could argue, she was whisked away to a salon.


End file.
